


God of Wine

by Profitina



Series: Malex Doodles [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: What type of wine pairs with a certain sex act. Aka Michael tries to be romantic.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Doodles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	God of Wine

Michael was cooking a delicious chicken Marsala for dinner along with a tossed salad. Pouring oil into the pan to begin simmering it, he popped his head out of the kitchen. “Which wine goes with eating ass?” He asked Alex.

“What?” Alex jerked away from his paperwork he was working on. Surely he had heard him wrong.

“If you were going to eat.. ass” Michael enunciated. “Which… wine… would you choose?” 

“Uh…. something earthy? Like a Cabernet Sauvignon or a Pinot?” Alex scratched his chin thoughtfully. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing!” Michael called out innocently. “But uhm. We don’t have either of those so maybe you should go get some before the liquor store closes?”

Alex chuckled. “Sure. I’ll be back in ten”

“Perfect. I’m eating ass tonight!” Michael rubbed his hands together excitedly.


End file.
